1. Field
The inventive concept relates to disc chucking and, more particularly, to a disc chucking method performed by a disc driving apparatus in which magnets are installed in a disc and a feeding unit, and the disc driving apparatus for performing the disc chucking method.
A disc in which a magnet is installed is, for example, a bio disc. The bio disc may be defined as a digital bio disc in which a lab on a chip, including various diagnosis and analysis devices, nucleic acid hybrid analysis devices, or immunological verification devices, is installed.
An analysis resultant, such as a reaction paper used to monitor an analysis result or a test result, may be installed to the bio disc (hereinafter referred to as “disc”). When the analysis resultant is monitored, respective magnets installed in the disc and the feeding unit may be used to fix the disc to a position where an image sensor or a camera unit can recognize the analysis resultant. The magnet installed in the feeding unit may be used to turn on/off a valve of the disc. After the disc is loaded onto a tray, when the disc is placed in a turn table, mis-chucking may occur according to the state and direction of the disc loaded onto the tray.
2. Description of the Related Art
The inventive concept relates to disc chucking, and more particularly, to a disc chucking method performed by a disc driving apparatus in which magnets are installed in a disc and a feeding unit, and the disc driving apparatus for performing the disc chucking method.
A disc in which a magnet is installed is, for example, a bio disc. The bio disc may be defined as a digital bio disc in which a lab on a chip, including various diagnosis and analysis devices, nucleic acid hybrid analysis devices, or immunological verification devices, is installed.
An analysis resultant, such as a reaction paper used to monitor an analysis result or a test result, may be installed to the bio disc (hereinafter referred to as “disc”). When the analysis resultant is monitored, respective magnets installed in the disc and the feeding unit may be used to fix the disc to a position where an image sensor or a camera unit can recognize the analysis resultant. The magnet installed in the feeding unit may be used to turn on/off a valve of the disc. After the disc is loaded onto a tray, when the disc is placed in a turn table, mis-chucking may occur according to the state and/or direction of the disc loaded onto the tray.